The Next Generation : Part 3
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: The third part in the series. Caleb trys to distroy Mikki and Mikki and Xander plan on getting married. Also more problems lie ahead for the scoobies and their foes. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : Preperation

Title – The Next Generation : Part 3

Title – The Next Generation : Part 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 1 – Preperation

XXX

"Is everything in order?" Giles asked

"Yep," Mikki said

"Good then when you are ready you take Buffy and go into the front and the rest wil either follow or go through the back. Everyone who is not going will await the call if you need help," Giles said

"Good then lets go," Mikki said and the girls got ready and everyone suited up with Angel, Spike and Xander by their side. They were ready.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Please read the rest I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Attack : The Loss

Title – The Next Generation : Part 3

Title – The Next Generation : Part 3

Chapter 2 – Attack / The loss

XXX

They attacked and fought strong. Caleb was unfortunatly stronger. Three girls were killed. Mikki was the only one left standing until Caleb decided to ignore the other and focus on her. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. She did not know what to do. She tried to fight but it was to late. He had her and her would not let go. He put her on the ground when it seemed impossible for her to go anywhere while she couldn't even breath.

"You think you can defeat me, we little lady lets just see what we can't do to fix that," Caleb said as he made her look at him and before she was able to fight back he took both of his thumbs and went right for her eyes.

"AHHHHH!" Mikki yelled as every one tuned to see what had happened. In a matter of seconds he had removed her eyes and left her screaming, then he disappeared. Xander had not made it to her in time and Angel and Spike were helping the wounded girls. When Buffy had saw what happened she called Giles immediately and then called an ambulance. She was rushed t the hospital moments later.

XXX – Three days later.

Mikki walked up to the mansion supported by Xander and Willow. She walked in and they let go and she guided herself to the main room. She was wearing sunglasses and whatever Willow and Xander had picked out for her to ware. Giles had been waiting with the others for her to arrive with a little surprise that even surprised them.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome home

Title – The Next Generation Part 3

Title – The Next Generation Part 3

Chapter 3 – Welcome home

XXX

Mikki walked into the room and was immediately hugged by Giles. She could tell it was him because she recognized his calon. Buffy and Angel followed soon after and then Spike, and Dawn. Mikki turned her head as if she were looking around and then stopped and it looked as if her eyes were looking right past Giles to the other side of the room. She turned back to Giles.

"Who? When? Why?" Where the only things she could say.

"No Idea, Yesterday, Class Reunion, Gretchen called them," Giles said and Mikki smiled and walked over to the people.

"Devon?" A boy asked

"Did he just call me Devon?" Mikki asked pointing right to the boy

"Yep," Josh said "That would be Bradly,"

"Not him," Mikki said in an annoyed voice. He was a big bother to her.

"Kim is that you?" A mans voice asked.

"First it's Mikki, second, yes and third Hi Jason," Mikki said and looked over behind him.

"Well, we have lets see teachers? And Students, correct?" She asked and she heard a faint "Yes" come from Josh behind her.

"Well, if my week could not get any worse," Mikki said smiling and taking a step back.

"Last time we all saw you, you had much more respect," Someone else said.

"Well, I really don't need to give anyone respect, because a lot of people don't deserve it," Mikki said with a wry smile.

"Hi, do you remember us?" Some girl said as Mikki heard the sound of about twenty feet scurry forward.

"Like I could forget that voice," Mikki said smiling.

"Mikayla is that really you?" a man asked

"Hi Mr. B nice to have you here," Mikki said.

"Well I would say that it is nice to see you all but then I would be lying, and that is something I just won't do unless the situation demands it," Mikki said smiling.

"Wait, Mikki why won't you say it is nice to se you only it is nice to have you here?" Someone else asked.

"Well maybe because I can't see you Amanda, ever consider that?" Mikki snapped.

"Can't see, what do you mean?" Jason asked

"Well if you want to know," Mikki said as she took off the sunglasses and all everyone saw were two empty eye sockets.

"What the…," Jason started to say but then stopped.

"Well don't ask, Now if you don't mind I have things to do," Mikki said as she turned around and walked back to Xander and sat down.

"So what do we do now?" Mikki asked Giles.

"First we will have to take to the Powers to get your eyesight back, knowing you they might actually do it for a cost and then we must try to get rid of Caleb and get everyone else here," Giles said.

"Good plan, Will you want to help me with a spell to contact them, the last portal just happened to be destroyed thanks to someone who I will not mention the name of, Angel. Anyway so lets get started." Mikki said as Will nodded and motioned for Tara and they all walked downstairs with Xander to get started.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4 : The Powers That Be

Title – The Next Generation: Part 3

Title – The Next Generation: Part 3

Chapter 4 – The Powers That Be

XXX

"Alright I am gonna need everyone to scootle your bootle out of this room," Mikki said as everyone got out. Mikki, Tara, Willow, Xander, and Giles were sin a circle getting ready to perform the spell. They had got it open and Mikki and them were all sucked into it.

"Ah the slayer, what can we do for you?" One of them said.

"Mikayla would like to ask you for a favor," Giles said pointing to Mikki.

"Anything for you young slayer, you are after all the most powerful and legendary one yet," The other had said.

"I would like to know if you could grant me my eyesight back?" Mikki asked hopefully.

"We would love to but for a price," They said

"What would that be?" Mikki asked

"You must do something for us in return," They said

"Like I said what would that be?" Mikki asked getting very impatient.

"You must kill Caleb indefiantly," They both said.

"Is that before of after I get my eyesight back?" Mikki asked

"Before," The said.

"What?" Will said but Tara grabbed her arm to shut her up.

"Fine," Mikki said as they disappeared and returned to the mansion.

"I don't believe this," Xander said.

"I know," Willow said

"Well we better get started," Mikki said as they all went to get Buffy, Angel and Spike to get to work. The other would train the Potentials and them 8 would work on killing Caleb.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5 : NA

Title – The Next Generation : Part 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 5 - *** Sorry I can't think of a name for this one. If you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks. :D

XXX

"This is just horrible," Willow said to Tara that night.

"I know I feel so bad for Mikki," She replied looking at her girlfriend in horror.

"First Caleb, then her eyes and now this, We need to do something to help her," Willow said hugging her girlfriend.

"How about a spell?" Tara asked looking over to the books.

"Do we have any spells for something like this?" Willow asked looking to the books as well.

"Maybe," Tara said walking over to the books, her long blond hair flaping around.

"Anything?" Willow asked

"Yeah, on e but it is to hard, not even you can do it alone without crossing over again," Tara said holding the book in her hand and walking over to the bed and sitting next to Willow.

"Together?" Willow asked hopefully

"We will have to ask Giles in the morning," Tara said smiling and closing the book.

"Tara Sweety its 6 o'clock," Willow said confused until she saw the look on Tara's face.

"I know," Tara said as she and Willow both smiled at eachother.

XXX

"You think we can work this out?" Mikki asked Giles when she sat down on Xanders lap.

"Yes it will be difficult, I know that you can do it I beleve in you," Giles said

"So do I," Xander said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," She said smiling.

"So what should we do about problem 1?" Mikki asked and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"This," Mikki said pointing to her eyes.

"Oh well, we we I think we should find another slayer for now, Faith perhaps?" Giles said

"Alright," Mikki said, she liked Faith. At times Faith kinda reminded Mikki of herself. It was really nice to have her around.

XXX

"Caleb I will infiltrate the team and try to distroy them from the inside out. Besides they know and trust me if I tell them that I am on their side they will believe me," The woman said to Caleb

"Alright, Darlin' you do that and lets see how much damage the two of us can do from the inside," Caleb said walking her to the door and she walked out and headed for the mansion.

XXX

"Angel can you call Willow and get her down here?" Mikki asked.

"Sure," Angel said as he walked over to the phone and called Willow.

***

_"Hello?"_

_"Willow, it's Angel," _

_"Oh Hi Angel,"_

_"Can you come back to the mansion with Tara Mikki and Giles want your help with something,"_

_"Sure, do we need books 'cause we have books,"_

_"No, not unless there is something you would like to bring that you think might help,"_

_"Alright,"_

_"See you in a few minutes?"_

_"About 20 we need to gather a few things,"_ She said and Angel could hear Tara gigilling in the background.

_"Alright,"_

_"Bye,"_

_"Bye,"_

_***_

"She will be here soon,"

\"Good," Giles said as he walked over to the book shelf and started to pick out books he might need.

"I don't get it," Someone said

"Come on Sam it's easy, Magic, Vampires, Demons and such," Another person said.

"Thank you Gina," Mikki said

"How did you know it was me?" Gina asked

"like I could forget that voice, I have a pretty good memory," Mikki said smiling.

"So Mikki, What's is it like?" A Boy asked. No one was able to ask her any questions only Giles and Xander.

"What was what like, Goeorge?" She asked back.

"Dying, loosing your eyes, killing?" He asked again

"YEAH," Everyone else yelled including the teachers everyone wanted to know.

"Painful, Scary, Fun, Upsetting and Heartbreaking," She replyed.

"Why was it heartbreaking?" Someone else asked

"Because I had to kill some of my friends and I had to loose so much, Conner," She said looking down.

"Wow, Was there anything else?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, But I don't want to think about it," She said upset. Walking over to Xander sitting down and letting them pelt her with questions.

A few minutes later Willow and Tara walked in. and then the doorbell rang a few seconds later.

"AMY!?" Everyone from the old gang yelled.

"I though you could use some help," She said smiling

"That would be great," Buffy said smiling as Amy walked towards Willow and Tara and the discussed what they were going to do.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 : Disrupting the Plot

Title - The Next Generation : Part 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Chapter 6 - Disrupting the Plot

XXX

Mikki was ready for a fight. Eventhough she could not see she still was able to use her mind and memory to know what was going on. Willow, Tara and Amy were working on a spell to fight Caleb and everyone else was training or getting in the way. Soon after Amy showed up the month was over. Mikki was taken to the Powers and given her eyes back. She was so happy that she could finally see again.

XXX

"Tara, I need your help," Mikki said as she grabbed Tara's hand and walked her into a seperate room on the other side of the mansion.

"Mikki what is it?" She asked

"Amy, I really don't trust her and I need another witch to help me proform a spell to find out if I'm right," She said as Tara nodded and Mikki picked up a book. They gathered the ingrediants and walked into the room right next to the main room and proformed the spell. Right away it worked and be accedent hit both of them and shot them throught the wall into the main room. Mikki landed ontop of Tara, said she was sorry got up and looked over to Amy. The spell worked and Amy was shining bright red. Mikki looked over to Amy dissipointed and tehn looked to Willow who was in shock.

"Get out," Mikki said pointing to the door and Amy walked straight out.

"Willow I am so sorry," Tara said as she walked over to Willow and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright," Willow said as she and Tara walked out and the others looked at oneanother.

"So now what?" Mikki asked

"Well lets get teh potentials back and work from there," Giles said as he, Angel and Spike went to call the potentials to return to them.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Title - The Next Generation part 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing

AN - Slight Twilight X-Over, in the chapter I know that I mention God and don't get angry about it. If I get to many reviews criticizing it then I will change itbut I wanted to mention he was in heaven and I was bringing up the magic so I thought it would make a nice short debate about weather it was the Magic or God helping her. By the way I am Catholic that is another reason why I did it. I will only change it if I get atleast 5 reviews or more. So please don't critisize it. Thanks.

Chapter 7 - Return

XXX

"Ah potentials nice to have you back. Now your training will begin in a few minutes. I want you all to go meet Buffy and Faith outside. Good Luck," Mikki said as the girls started to turn and then they looked back to Mikki.

"Your not going to train us?" Harper said

"No, I can't I will start your training in a few days," Mikki said as she walked away towards Xander. "I hope,"

XXX

"So how will we kill Caleb?" Mikki asked Giles a few moments later in the basement.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Giles said

"Buffy cut him in half," Xander said and Mikki smiled.

"Look how well that turned out," She said laughing as Xander kissed her left temple and pulled her against his chest.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," Xander said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I have to make a call," Angel said walking away and heading up the stairs and towards the other room where the phone was.

"Who is he calling?" Mikki asked.

"I don't know," Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on.

"I'll go listen," Mikki said as she stoodup and navigated herself up the stairs and to the other phone in Giles' office to hear the conversation.

_" Carisle, it's Angel, I need to ask you a favor," Angel said into the phone and Mikki listened on the other end._

_"Angelus, what is it?" The man asked sounding paniked._

_"Look I know that it might be a little hard but can you by any chance bring your family here," He said and the guy sighed._

_"I don't know, Where are you?" He asked_

_"Sunnydale,"_

_"Isn't that where the slayer is?" His voice even more paniked._

_"Yeah, but you don't understand she wonk kill you, not if I tell her not to,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The previous slayer is my wife and the other is one of my closes friends, besides she can't see so it will be fine,"_

_"What do you mean "Can't see"?" He asked_

_"Caleb,who is working for The First is here and he blinded her,"_

_"How?"_

_"He removed her eyes,"_

_"Oh, Well I will talk to Esme and the others, plus Bella is here so I might be able to bring her as well,"_

_"So you'll come?"_

_"Yeah, only if Esme andall the others agree,"_

_"Then I won't see you, not if you tell Rosalie that I'm here, She hates me," He said as the other guy laughed._

_"She dosen't hate you, she jsut dosen't like you,"_

_"I know,"_

_"Is Spike there?"_

_"Yeah but he's fine, he has asoul now and is married to the slayers sister,"_

_"Ahh, I will hopefully see you by tomorow, maybe the next day but I willbe there soon,"_

_"Thanks Carisle,"_

_"Bye Angel"_

_"Bye," He said as he hung up and Mikki did the same on the other end._

"MIKKI!!!" He yelled as she walked out of Giles' office. "A few friends of mine are coming here, please don't kill them," He said as she laughed.

"Alright," She said smiling and walking to Xander who had just walked up the stairs.

"Ready to go home?" He asked

"Yeah," She said as they walked to Xander's car and drove back to his Apartment.

XXX - The Next Day

Mikki and Xander walked into the mansion when Mikki stoped.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"ANGEL!!" She yelled as she walked into the room where he was with eight other people. "Who are they?" She asked.

"This is Carisle Cullen, his wife Esme and there adopthed children, Edward Emmitt and Alice Cullen and Roselie and Jasper Hale. And this is Bella, my daughter," He said and he jaw dropped.

"Daughter, I thought you only had three kids, Conner, Darla and Rupert?" She asked

"Well, long story, I'll explain later,"

"You can explain now," She snapped as he walked towards her and looked into her dark sunglasses imagining that he was lookinginto her eyes.

"Not now, They canhelp kill Caleb," He said and she smiled then shook her head.

"No, The Powers said that if I anted my eyes back I needed to do it myself," She said and then he smiled.

"I know thats why they are here, to teach you how to kill him for sure," He said and she smiled.

"Alright lets do it," She said as Xander sat her down on his lap and stroked her hair as the Cullens expalained what to do.

"Alright, what you can do is, you can cut him in half," Carisle said and Mikki laughed.

"Buffy did that years ago, didn't work," She said and he smiled.

"I wasn'e finished, you can cut off all his limbs, head, arms, legs and then cut hisbody in half and burn all of it," He siad and she smiled.

"I like it just one problem, I can't see,"

"We know that is why we are going to help you, the Powers said that you had to kill him by yourself, they never said that we coulden't help you in a non physical way," Esme said and Mikki looked confused.

"We can tell you where to hit, from an earpiece that we will talk to you through from a secure area where ever you are. We have cameras already set up," Alice said and Mikki smiled.

"Where? and who set them up?" She asked

"Everywhere, and we called Andrew," Angel said and Mikki nodded.

"Then tonight I will find him and kill him," She said as Xander placed his hand on her back and smiled.

"That's my girl," He said as she smiled and kissed his forehead.

XXX - The Cemetary, midnight

"Well, well, slayer. I can't tell you how nice it is to see you again. But I guess you can't seeme now can you," He laughed and she smiled pulling the Sythe out from behind her back.

"I may not be abl to see you but I sure can fight you," She said as she ran towards him with the sythe. Carisle tired to tell her what to do on the other end but he didn't know that she had taken the ear piece out before she left the house. She cut him in pieces and then threw a lit match into a pre-set pile of wood. and threw it with his disassembled body and it burned to ashes. She waited until the fire went out to make sure that it was completly gone and it was. She ddin't get back tothe mansion until 3 in the morning and decided that her and Xander should stay the night.

XXX - The Next Morning.

"Morning Mikki," Giles said as Mikki smiled.

"Morning," She said as Xander walked he o the kitchen counter where Tara and Willow were on the other side making breakfast for the gang.

"Hey, you're up," Willow said smiling.

"I'm making pancakes you want some?" Tara asked.

"Sure,"

"Funny shapes or rounds?" She asked and Mikki laughed. "Rounds got it," She said smiling as she turned back to the stove.

"Still no eyesight?" Willow asked.

"Nope," Mikki said.

"Don't worry it will come back," Xander said smiling as they ate their breakfast and walked into the main room where The others were and found everyone in the room.

"Hey," Mikki said and everyone said hi.

"Kim?" Someone asked.

"Yeah Mr.L?" She said knowing exactly who had said her old name.

"Did you kill that man last night?" She asked and Mikki smiled.

"Sliced, diced and burned," She laughed and everyone smiled.

"How did you see what you were doing?" George asked.

"You don't need eyes to see, you just need to believe and use your mind as a guide. Plus we were in a cymetary so I could hear him."

"Of coures you need eyes to see," Someone else said.

"No, Ms. W you don't," She said smiling. "It is a fighting strategy I learned from Giles and I used Magic to help a bit,"

"Magic doesn't exist," Someone else said.

"How do you think all this is possible? How do you think everyone fits in this house with exra rooms still left? And how do you think I always know where the badguys are? A Map? No I use Magic, well Willow and Tara do it but they do it all for me and the fate of the world, I we didn't use magic Sunnydale and the entire world would have been sucked into hell years ago," She said smiling.

"Don't you believe that God helps you with all this?" Ms. W asked

"I know he does, but he can't always be there to help, But I know that he is always here somewhere, helping in his own way," She said smiling. "Why do you think I no longer fear death?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Mr. L asked.

"I have died atleast twice and came back. The coming back was magic but when I did die, I wans't in hell, I was in heaven, I was promised that as long as I only faught to save the world an never killed a human I was always welcome back. I was told it was my job to protect the world against those who have gotten through the hellmouth and are trying to kill what he created and that I have to protect it, and everyone in it." She said smiling then she fell to the ground screaming. blood dripping from her eye sockets, and her glasses on the floor. She screamed as her hands coveredher eyes and then the screaming stopped and she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were back but they and her entire face was covered in blood. She whiped her face in a cloth that was lying on the floor anf then blinked a few times and smiled.

"Mikki are you alright?"Xander asked comming to her side and holding her by the waist.

"Yeah, I can see," She said smiling as he kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I'm back," She said smiling as everyone in the gang ran to hug her and congradulate her on regaining her eyesight.

XXX

To Be Continued...

AN - After killing Caleb the Cullens and Bella go back to Forks. And Yes I know I made it so Bella was Angel's daughter and I will explaine how in a later chapter. If you want to guess then that is great I would love to hear who you think the mother is and how it happened. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Title – The Next Generation : Part 3

Chapter 6

XXX

"Morning," Giles said with a smile when Mikki and Xander walked in the next morning.

"A beautiful day isn't it?" She asked with a smile. "Oh, their still here," She said her smile turning to a small frown.

"Yes, they will be here for a while now," He said with a small smile of apology.

"Well, It is nice to see some of you," She smiled then continued. "I mean that in a literal sense as in see with eyes not the see as in of I haven't seen you in ages, well you know what I mean," She said with a smile and a laugh.

"Oh Mikki," Angel called from downstairs.

"Yeah," She said

"Come here," He said as she walked down to the basement and Xander stayed with Giles.

"She really is something isn't she?" Xander asked and Giles smiled.

"Yeah, she is a handful," He laughed.

"Come on British man, you know what I mean," He said and Giles laughed.

"Sadly I do," He said remembering their month together when Xander had died. She was upset but got over it quick, then one thing led to another …, weirdness and then back to normal when Xander returned.

"So you and Kim, I mean Mikki huh?" The man named George asked.

"Yep," He said with a smile as he turned to the man.

"You look to old for her," The other man called he believed Mr. L.

"I'm not, I am only about eight years older and well here that doesn't really matter because Angel is well over 225 years older then Buffy, Spike is over 150 years older then Dawn and Wesley is like 20 years older the Cordy," He said "Willow and Tara are the same age, Giles is lonely, Fred and Gunn are only maybe three years apart and then Faith and Wood are probably about ten or more years apart, so age doesn't really matter to us," He smiled.

"I always thought that she would end up with Josh," George said and Xander smiled.

"They lasted a week after I showed up," He smiled at the memory.

"So, why did you come?" George asked and he smiled.

"To help her, I never imagined that I would fall in love with her," He said and then he laughed as he looked to where Mikki reappeared. "I'm glad I did," He said as he wrapped his arm around Mikki and smiled kissing her temple.

"What ch' talkin' 'bout?" She asked.

"You," He said with a smile. "I almost forgot to tell you,"

"Yeah," She said and Mikki looked at him and smiled as he looked into her eyes and placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"You and me, tomorrow night, Dinner, a walk in the park and maybe even some dancing," He said softly and she smiled.

"Be sill my heart," She whispered as he embraced her in a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Ahem," Giles interrupted.

"Sorry," Mikki said blushing a bit.

"I already know about tomorrow night so Buffy and Faith will take over for you," He said with a smile as she gave him a hug and then grabbed Xander's hand.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

"Ki…Mikki?" Mr. L asked when she turned to face the crowd of people in the room.

"Yeah, Mr. L?" She asked and he smiled.

"How did all of this happen? To you I mean," He said and she smiled.

"I was chosen and though sometimes I hate it, I wouldn't have it any other way," She smiled.

"But I never thought vampires were real, It's against all logic," He said and she laughed.

"Technically, I mean yeah, there dead but not dead but they aren't really human," She started and then saw Angel and Buffy walk up and quickly re-stated. "What I mean is that they are humans that are killed and their bodies are used for Demons to live in. On the other hand though, some have souls which then bury's the demon inside of them turning them almost like a human with an allergy to sunlight, crosses, holy water, garlic and a big fear of sharp wooden pointy things," She began to laugh after the word 'allergy'. Everyone soon followed.

"Nicely put," Giles said with a smile.

"Thanks,"

"So why you?" One of the girls said and Mikki smiled.

"Because I'm the one that the Powers wanted," She said and then turned to Xander. She whispered something in his ear and smiled a seductive smile. He whispered something back but his was at least audible.

"Be still my heart," He whispered and she smiled.

"Go," Giles said with a laugh before she could even ask him.

"You sure?" She asked not really caring what the answer was.

"Go," He said and she and Xander ran off to the car without another word. They headed back to his apartment leaving some confused and some laughing.

"Where did they go?" George asked.

"Their apartment," Angel said with a laugh.

"They live together?" George asked.

"Where have you been the past few days, or weeks, how ever long you've been here," Spike said and Dawn laughed behind him.

"Why did they leave?" Mr. L asked and everyone that was in the gang laughed.

"You don't wanna know," Buffy joked as she, Dawn, Spike and Angel walked back down stairs.

"Well then, I guess we'll go and check the school's basement like we planned," Wood said and Giles nodded handing him a crossbow and a flashlight then Wood and Faith left.

"Willow, Tara," Giles said and then turned to the two girls.

"Yeah," Willow said with a smile.

"Is there anything you two needed to do for the gang today?" He asked.

"Nope, we finished an hour ago," Tara said and Giles smiled.

"Good, can you help me look up that creature Faith described last night that was hiding somewhere downtown?" He asked and they nodded.

"We're in research mode," Willow said with a smile as they three headed off leaving everyone else alone in the room.

XXX

To Be Continued…


End file.
